Get It Up
by My Inclemency Is My Charm
Summary: "It's not your body, it's your face." he spoke softly, resisting the urge to groan in agony. It had been his brother that had enacted his arousal, and since he obviously didn't go home with him, nor does the girl in front of him resemble said male...fuck." ScotEng.


**Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Well, in celebration of my return, I give you a ScotEng fic that _doesn't _involve abuse.**

**Seriously, it's hard to find.**

**Anyways, it was inspired by Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. I suggest listening to it as you read.**

**Warning: Heavily implied Incest, swearing, and implied gay relationships. Just warning you guys.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

It was strange to him. Liam had never particularly been attracted to males, and he knew without a doubt he shouldn't be attracted to this one. As he watched his object of affection (if you can call it that) thrash and jump on stage, the Scotsman licked his lips. He carefully scanned the blonde's movements, grinning happily at the shredded skinny jeans clamped around his legs and beautiful ass. He had long since forgotten what they were singing, or who else happened to be on stage alongside the gorgeous Briton. Not like Liam really cared, of course. The redhead grinned as he lit up a cigarette, despite the weak protests of the owner of the dingy bar, watching the acid green eyes on stage twinkle with want as the smoke reached his nostrils. The blonde male had wanted one ever since he had gotten on stage, and the bastard in the audience damn well knew it. As the song came to a close, the Briton on stage furrowed his brows at the red-headed man in the audience, who only smiled and waved, taking a slow drag from his cigarette. The singer gripped the mic tightly, and began to sing their closing song, all the while glaring daggers at the Scotsman in the audience.

They always played games like this when they had nights off. England would always have some kind of gig, and Scotland, being pissed off, would follow him to the show, and tease him until he got off stage, aggressive and persistent.

He grinned at his handy work. Liam knew he could've had anyone, but all he wanted was his brother. They weren't together, and they'd never be together, but in a strange sense they couldn't push the away from each other. It was a blessing and a curse, a powerful addiction. No matter what it was, Scotland wasn't ready to give it up anytime soon, or if ever.

Liam scanned the bar for his little brother, but to no avail. "he's taking too damn long..." he grumbled, deciding to sit down at the bar and order a scotch. The elder stamped out his cigarette and swallowed it in one gulp, wiping any excess from his mouth, then proceeding to order another. If he had to wait for the little fucktard, he might as well have some drinks before hand.

It wasn't until he went to order his fifth when he noticed the girl sitting next to him. As he raised his hand to catch the bartender's attention, she gently grasped it and placed it on top of the bar. "Let me pay." She spoke softly, batting her eyelashes gently. Liam grinned. Why in the world would he pass up free drinks?

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you say." He chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cigarettes. "Want one?" he offered, and she eagerly nodded.

He pulled out his lighter and offered to give her a light, to which she gladly accepted. "Such a gentleman." she replied, winking. Liam just shook his head.

"If anything, my little brother is the gentleman." He spoke simply, making sure to turn his face while he blew smoke. She grinned, cupping her free hand over his knee.

"Aww, you must've taught him something about it." She purred, stroking her thumb over his knee cap gently, taking a deep breath of smoke. Liam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off instantly.

"If he's taught me anything, it's not to be a slut like him." Liam whipped his head around to scowl at his baby brother, and was met with one just as fierce. The younger blonde took the cancer stick right out of the elder's hand, thoroughly enjoying the dissatisfied growl that emitted from his throat.

"Sod off, I'm busy." was all he could muster, but just enough venom seethed through his tone to perturb the other.

"Pardon _me_," he frowned, giving just enough venom back. "but I need to speak to you for a moment." he looked at the young lady and smiled gently. "If you don't mind, miss." he spoke sweetly, causing her to giggle as she stood up.

"I'll be outside smoking, in case you need me." She winked at the Scot before sauntering off, and Arthur glared daggers at the back of her skull before taking her seat.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The blonde jabbed his thumb in the direction of which she had walked away.

"The hell was what?" He replied nonchalantly, downing the drink the pretty girl had bought him.

"You know what I'm talking about." Arthur tried to remain calm, but the pure irritation was strong in his voice. He took a long drag of the cigarette, letting out a tired sigh. The elder watched intently, as the smoke spilled out of the soft mouth, gulping, but quickly regaining his composure.

"Since when are you one to let people hang all over you?" Arthur questioned, refusing to look at his older brother.

That was the last straw for Liam. He slammed his fist down onto the bar, snapping Arthur's attention back to him, along with a few others. Liam scowled, towering over the blonde as he stood. "Since when the_ fuck_ do _you care_?" His voice boomed as he spoke.

"It's just that-" he began, but Liam wouldn't listen.

"It's just_ nothing_! One minute you're shoving down my throat that we need to stop fucking, because _you're_ worried about _your_ reputation, then the next you're sitting in my lap, riding my _dick_ begging for more." All eyes were on those two now, many whispering amongst themselves, causing Arthur to stand up in embarrassment and anger, Liam's scowl refusing to leave his face.

"First off, I'd _appreciate_ it if you wouldn't _scream_ our sexual habits in the middle of a fucking bar." He spoke lowly and dangerously. Scotland hadn't seem the shorter male this pissed off in a while, and found it wildly amusing. At least it'd be a fair fight, if things got that far. "Second, "Arthur's voice level rose slightly, just enough to silence the others within the bar, "I said we should stop being f_uck buddies_, I never said we had to _stop fucking_." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Arthur bit his lip and shook his head, and shoved his elder brother out of his way, and from Liam could tell, tears were forming in the younger nation's eyes.

"If you can't figure it out, you miserable twat, then don't fucking worry about it." Liam whipped around, watching him walk away.

"Where the hell are ya gonna go?" He yelled, but Arthur just kept walking, refusing to answer. "Well fuck you too!" He slumped back down in the chair, clenching his fists. What the actual hell just happened?

Liam sighed in relief when he noticed the girl from before still standing outside, waiting for him patiently. She waved him over. "Hey, everything okay? I heard some yelling in there."

He just shrugged it off. "He's just a prat, ignore him." She chuckled, and grinned sweetly at him.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" She playfully nudged his arm as she spoke. he checked her over, finding himself pleased. Her soft brown hair cascaded from her head, spilling over her shoulder in gentle waves. he face was rounded and, well, cute, mixing perfectly with her puppy dog eyes, the chocolate coloured irises sparkling wit lust. oh yes, Liam definitely like her.

Because she was nothing like Arthur.

"Definitely." he grinned wickedly, then proceeded to follow the young girl home.

"Really?" She raised a thin eyebrow, causing the redhead to scowl down at her.

"Just... just give it a minute." he growled as he spoke, angrily glaring at his dick. come on... he thought to himself, trying to think of ways to revive his erection._ Think dirty thoughts, think dirty thoughts_... he repeated the mantra in his head, to no avail. His mind jumped from different memories of movies, magazines, and all the times he'd spent the night at someone else's house.

Nothing worked.

His mind continued to reel through his experiences as he made excuses. "This' never happened to me before, I swear." he tried to explain, but she just rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Whatever. Just think of something. And quick," She replied boredly. The nation's blood boiled, her bossy demeanour reminding him of his bossy little brother-

"Hey, it twitched." She commented, as an image of his brother flashed into his mind. _was it because of..?_ He shook the thought out of his head, before his face crossed his mind again.

He eyed her naked body over thoroughly, contemplating why such a beautiful girl wasn't turning him on. "It must be your face..." he mumbled, to himself, causing her to snap her attention back to him.

_"Excuse me_?" she questioned angrily, but the Scotsman ignored her.

"Or it's your body..." he continued to muse, not noticing the horrified expression on her face. Suddenly, Liam put two and two together. "It's not your body, it's your face." he spoke softly, resisting the urge to groan in agony. It had been his brother that had enacted his arousal, and since he obviously didn't go home with him, nor does the girl in front of him resemble said male.._.fuck_.

Scotland was snapped out of his stupor by having his left boot hurled at his face, hitting him square in the jaw. "The bloody hell was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his injured jaw, noticing her arms full with his clothing.

"Get _out_!" she screeched, face red with embarrassment at his mindless comments. "Get out get out _get out_!" She hurled his clothing directly at his head, Liam ducking from the clothing. She stormed out of the room and into her bathroom, leaving the green-eyed man to get dressed alone. He sighed in defeat as he buttoned up his white shirt. It's not that he didn't find her attractive. He groaned at the thought, disappointed. It definitely not that she wasn't attractive... just that his mind was suck on Arthur. "Fuck." he muttered before stumbling out of the dingy flat, shamefully walking down the stairs. The redhead opened the driver's side door, carefully sliding and getting comfortable in the leather seats, before slamming his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. Today hadn't gone at all like how he planned.

he opened an eye, not even sure when he'd closed them, the cross necklace Arthur had given him hanging in his peripheral vision. he scoffed bittersweetly at the irony of it's presence.

" The lady said to give it to someone special, so I'm giving it to you." he mocked his brother, mimicking the childish and innocent tone his baby brother had as a child. He heaved himself off of the steering wheel, sticking the key into the ignition, and drove away, despite knowing he wouldn't be at home waiting for him this time. "Doesn't matter," he spoke aloud, looking at the cross. "I'm just gonna get drunk." he smiled at the worn piece of metal. "I mean, what else can I do?" he continued to look at the necklace hanging on the mirror for answers, but all it did was swing. The Scotsman groaned.

"It's just so fucking hard to figure out. I tried to think of women I find, or, well, at least used to find sexy, even thought of a few men. But...nothing but that little _puke bucket_ is...appealing anymore, you know?" He glanced from the road back to the cross, signing once more as the battered piece of iron remained silent. "I'm a fucking lunatic. I'm sitting here, not really paying attention to the road, and talking to a piece of shit necklace!" he gritted through his teeth, gripping the steering wheel tighter, speeding all of the way home.

Liam didn't bother to check and make sure if the door was locked or not. He just kicked the front door in, thankful he hadn't closed it all the way when he had left. He stormed through the house, heading first for the liquor cabinet. As soon as he found the full bottle of scotch, he stamped like an angry elephant up the stairs, into his bedroom, and slamming the door shut after the cats had slipped in.

"If that asshole can do it, than I can too." he sputtered, before attempting to drink away all of his problems, just like his little brother did.

And just like his little brother, it didn't work.


End file.
